Among Kings and Thieves
by M14Mouse
Summary: Will didn't plan to become thief or power ranger but life tends to happen weather you want to or not.


Among Kings and Thieves

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Will didn't plan to become thief or power rangerbut life tends to happen weather you want to or not.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Will has a plan for everything.

Hell, his plans have back up plans.

It is a necessary part of his line of work as a security consultant.

That part always made him laugh. Security consultant was a fancy term used for a thief who has permission to be there.

Okay, that is not always true. He did have that incident in Paris but that wasn't his fault. He had no idea that he got hired by a divorcing couple who had "issues". He learned his lesson. He ran background checks from now on.

It was funny. He didn't plan to become a thief. Okay…"security consultant."

It was a necessary part of his life growing up. He wasn't going to tell some sob story about life on the street where you didn't have enough food, not enough time with your family, too much time with bugs and rats, not enough warm in the winter, or not enough cold air in the summer.

Life was tough. He didn't get mad about it.

He got smart about it.

He learned the best way to stuffed candy bars and clothes into his pants. He learned that sometimes the best thing was to buy something but steal the rest. He learned how to pick a pocket as easily as he could pick a lock. He learned to listen to soft clicks of the lock or a safe. He learned about wires and what definitely the whole red wire is a myth. He learned how to be charming with a smile and stand out from a crowd. On the flip side, he learned to blend into a crowd. He learned when he got caught, how to act guilty enough. As technology grew, he learned about lasers, keycards, and keycodes.

He learned to keep up.

He learned to manage because he watched other thieves make the same mistakes over and over again. Thieves aren't supposed to be flashy that is how you got caught. He had an average car and average house with a nice gaming system.

He was his own king and that is how he liked it.

Until he got caught, that is where his story changed.

He got hired by the largest security company in the world after one of his break in go terrible wrong

.

And you know, what…it turned out to be kind of awesome.

He got paid to break into buildings, vaults, and cars. Some of those cars were really nice. Ronnie would definitely like them. Mr. Hartford probably didn't want to know that he hired him from time to time.

He got paid to find their weaknesses and he loved it.

He could do it forever or long as he was able.

But life gave him the streets and he made the best of it.

Life made him a power ranger and for once, he had no clue what to do about it. He was confident because he had the skills to back it up.

All of his skills couldn't help him here.

Instead of codes, there were explosions. Instead of jumping off bridges and buildings, there was super hearing.

Great for his job. Not so great when Mack decided that it a good idea to play the guitar at 6 in the morning.

Instead of soft clicks of a lock, it was giant zords and battles. Instead of dark outfits, there was spandex. Instead of pockets, there was training. Instead of candy bars, there was laughing and joking. Instead of being alone, he had a team….he had friends.

Not some people who worked a job with him.

They were people who laughed at his jokes and played basketball with. Although, it's official that Dax can't play with them anymore. They were people who patched each other up after each battle. They were the people who they did late night runs for ice cream with because they didn't want to wake Spencer.

These people didn't care that that he was a professional thief.

For the first time in his life, he had no clue.

He had no plans or back up plans for these friendships that had formed.

He just had himself and he was defenseless.

In all honesty, he was terrified and happy just the same.

Life didn't make him a thief. He chose it.

Fate made him a power ranger and he chose it again.

He has no regrets.

End


End file.
